Gara-gara video
by dhinsenpai520
Summary: Hanya gara-gara video porno yang Kai kirimkan kepadanya, Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya. Lebih lagi mereka yang masih berada disebuah ruang ganti disalah satu toko pakaian yang ada di mall yang mereka kunjungi. /HUNHAN/YAOI/ONESHOOT


Sabtu sore adalah waktu yang dipilih Luhan untuk berbelanja. Nyatanya dengan menghubungi kekasihnya ia meminta untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Sampai pria bertampang amat-sangat tampan itu-Luhan merasa beruntung menyadari kenyataan satu ini, kini sudah berdiri diambang pintu apartementnya.

Oh Sehun-nama kekasihnya itu jelas tak akan mungkin menolak permintaan kekasih cantiknya. Tak mau terlambat barang sedetik pun, ia sampai ditujuan dengan tampilan se-cool mungkin. Hingga ia dihadiahi satu kecupan manis dipipi dan Luhan membawanya pergi langsung ketujuan mereka sebenarnya. Ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar yang ada di Seoul. Disana mereka pergi berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibeli tentu. Sampai singgah dibeberapa toko mahal untuk sekedar melihat-lihat.

Cukup memakan waktu sekitar hampir setengah Jam mereka berkeliling, sebelum akhirnya Luhan menarik Sehun masuk ke sebuah toko pakaian terbesar disana. Masuk lalu memilih-milih pakaian yang mungkin ingin Luhan beli beberapanya.

Disalah satunya sebuah kemeja berwarna baby blue polos berlengan paniang, Luhan meraihnya lalu satunya lagi kemeja pula berwarna putih kotak-kotak. Saat itu jadi bingung untuk memilihnya, jujur saja kedua kemeja itu sama bagusnya dan ia jadi kalut untuk memilih yang mana. Sampai ia berbalik pada Sehun yang setia membuntutinya dibelakang.

"Sehun, cocok yang mana untukku?" Ia bertanya pendapat pada kekasihnya itu.

Kedua mata Sehun menelusuri kedua kemeja yang Luhan pegang. Kemeja yang menjadi pilihan untuk pria cantiknya itu.

"Yang mana saja, akan tetap cocok jika kau yang memakainya sayang."

Luham berengut bukannya mendapatkan satu pendapat, malah dapat rayuan kuno dari yang ditanya. Ia berdecak tak suka bertanya kepada Oh Sehun memang terkadang jadi percuma saja.

"Gombal!" Sungutnya dan terlepas itu suara kekehan menyebalkan ia dapati.

"Yasudah, aku coba keduanya saja dan tunggu disana yah hunnie!" Serunya sambil menunjuk kearah kursi tunggu untuk para pengunjung.

Setelah itu ia melarikan diri kearah dimana sebuah ruangan cukup kecil yang biasa orang gunakan untuk mengganti pakaian yang hendak mereka coba. Bersama kedua kemeja ia bawa kesana, sedangkan Sehun menghela nafas kasar sebelum berlenggang duduk dikursi tunggu.

* * *

.

.

.

Ini terhitung 3 menit dalam penantian yang Sehun lakukan demi kekasih cantiknya didalam ruangan sana. Agak bosan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, selagi menunggu maka Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel mahalnya dari saku kantung celana jeansnya itu. Memainkannya sebentar tak masalah tentunya, lagi pula Sehun tau sifat Luhan yang akan cukup lama memakan waktu ketika pria cantik itu sedang berganti pakaian. Apa lagi mencoba pakaian yang membuatnya dalam masa kebingungan-untuk memilih mana yang lebih bagus ia kenakan.

Awalnya Sehun membuka akun IG miliknya sesaat, akibat tak ada yang menarik disana-selain adanya komenan dan like dari beberapa fansnya disalah satu foto narsis unggahannya tadi malam. Ia beralih pada aplikasi game yang ia miliki disana. Membukanya untuk ia mainkan. Saat itu ia jadi larut sendiri dari kegiatannya itu.

 _Tiga menit kemudian..._

 **Drrtt...drrttt**...

Sehun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya mendadak, akibatan ponselnya bergetar menandakan satu notif ia dapatkan dari akun Line-nya.

Pesan masuk beserta satu video yang telah ia terima dari sahabatnya.

 **KimKai** :

 _Hey man, buka dan tontonlah video yang baru saja aku kirimkan! Itu khusus untukmu..._

Sehun berkerut alis membacanya, merasa heran apa-apaan sahabat hitamnya itu? Mengiriminya pesan juga sebuah video? Dan video apa lagi yang kini pria itu kirimkan untuknya? Ketika baru akan membalas pesan tersebut, lebih dulu Kai-sahabatnya itu kembali mengiriminya pesan lagi.

 **KimKai** :

 _Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tiba-tiba menegang dude! Salahkan kekasih rusamu itu yang terlalu sexy wkwkkk XD_

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa si hitam itu tiba-tiba membawa-bawa kekasih cantiknya itu? Juga sebenarnya video apa itu? Tidak mau kebanyakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, Sehun pun langsung mengklik gambar pada video yang telah Kai kirimkan lewat Line-nya. Ia jadi merasa penasaran sendiri, sebenarnya video apa yang dimaksud Kai?

Sampai beberapa detik terlewati dalam _loading_ video tersebut, kedua matanya Sehun focuskan hanya pada layar ponselnya itu ketika video tersebut mulai berjalan dan menayangkan sebuah tontonan.

Tonton yang sulit diartikan untuk awalan, karena terdapat gambar video yang terlihat dari dua orang manusia tengah duduk berhadapan disebuah ranjang. Sehun yakin itu dua orang yaitu pria dan wanita dengan keadaan telanjang. Lalu keduanya tidak begitu tampak wajahnya karena tengah bercumbu panas. Lalu beberapa detik berlalu dua orang tersebut melepaskan cumbuan mereka sampai wajah masing-masing telah tampak jelas.

Maka pada saat itu Sehun membulatkan matanya kejut, bagaimana tidak kedua wajah orang divideo tersebut berubah menjadi dua wajah orang yang sangat ia kenal. Bukan kenal lagi tapi itu...disalah satunya, wajahnya sendiri? Dan juga wajah kekasihnya?

 _Fuck_! Sehun mengumpat kasar benar video itu adalah video adengan ranjang ganas dari sepasang pria dan wanita, namun wajahnya telah diubah dan sialnya diubah dalam bentuk wajahnya dan kekasihnya. Sehun tau ini kerjaan si hitam itu yang membuat video editan tersebut.

Video tersebut masih berputar menayangkan adegan demi adegan disana. Yang mana kini tengah menampilkan adegan sodok-menyodok bahkan disorot dengan begitu jelasnya. Sampai Sehun dapat melihat jelas ukuran batang milik pria divideo tersebut yang keluar-masuk dilubang milik wanita berwajah kekasihnya, sempat meremehkan kalau batang pria itu masih jauh kalah besar dari batangnya sendiri. Batangnya yang masih tersimpan dibalik jeans hitamnya dalam keadaan mengeras? Eh mengeras?

 _"Fuck you_ Kim Jongin!" Sehun kembali mengumpat begitu sadar jika 'barangnya' benar mengeras dibawah sana.

Ia matikan ponselnya dengan rasa frustasi akibat miliknya masih mengeras dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Gegara video laknat dari Kai ia jadi ereksi mendadak, lalu bagaimana ia mengatasinya sekarang dalam keadaan yang mana ia masih berada ditempat umum seperti ini? Ke toilet? Oh ayolah yang benar saja ia akan bersolo disana dan didengar oleh orang-orang yang ada pula disana? Itu memalukan okay!

Tapi jika ia menahannya ini sangat menyakitkan, lihatlah betapa gembungnya celana jeansnya saat ini. Lalu ia harus apa?

 **Luhan**.

Satu nama ia ingat seketika dan nama itu baru ia sadari jika saat ini kekasihnya masih sibuk berganti pakaian tak keluar-keluar juga. Maka saat itu Sehun beranjak bangun dan cepat melangkah menuju ruangan kecil tak jauh darinya disana.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Sret**_

"Uh? Se-Sehun?"

Luhan terkejut ketika seseorang datang keruang ganti yang ia pakai, masuk menyibak tirai hitam yang menjadi penutup ruangan tersebut. Sampai ia dapati sosok kekasihnya-lah yang masuk disana disaat ia kini tengah bertelanjang dada.

Sehun sendiri jadi semakin bernafsu niatnya memeriksa Luhan diruang ganti, tapi justru mendapati pemandangan menggoda didepan sana. Luhan yang membelakanginya dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana jeans hitam sebagai bawahan. Hasratnya jadi naik dan benda diselangkangannya menegang sempurna.

"Se-Sehun k-kenapa kau kemari?" Luhan bertanya pasalnya kekasih tampannya itu masih membatu ditempat.

Tapi bukan jawaban ia dapati, melainkan Sehun yang bergerak cepat memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menarik wajahnya untuk berciuman.

Sehun yang menciumnya tak sabaran, melumatnya penuh tanpa ampun. Luhan pun jadi kualahan sendiri pasalnya ini terlalu mendadak.

Apa maksud Sehun yang tiba-tiba mencumbunya seperti ini?

"E-emmpphh...a-ahh Se-hunnhh kenapa?" Luhan berusaha menjauh dan ciuman itu terlepas, ia bertanya karena merasa tak mengerti.

Namun Sehun masih tak menjawab dan malah memeluknya erat juga membuat kepala Luhan harus terarah depan bukan kebelakang seperti tadi.

"Diam saja dan nikmati!"

"Hah? Se-Sehun kau...t-tegang?" Luhan tersentak kejut bagaimana tidak ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras saat ini tengah menempeli tepat diantara bokongnya yang masih dibaluti celananya.

"Yahh...ini salahmu heum" suara berat itu juga sudah menandakan jika kekasihnya benar ereksi sekarang.

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Kejutnya lagi.

"Terlalu lama membuatku menunggu, jadi ayo manjakan adikku ini!"

"T-tapi ini masih di-ummphhh..."

Sehun kembali menciumnya lebih ganas sekarang. Bahkan kedua tangannya sudah bermain pada tonjolan kembar pink-kecoklatan didada Luhan. Memelintirnya gemas juga memilinnya. Sampai sang pemilik memekik dalam panutan basah mereka.

Dua kemeja plus kaos lengan panjang milik Luhan sudah terkapar menggenaskan diatas lantai yang mereka pijak. Suara kecipak basah antara belahan bibir itu seakan memenuhi ruang ganti tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan lalu-lalangnya orang-orang diluar sana.

Tak puas hanya dinipple kembar Luhan, Sehun nakalnya menyelinapkan satu tangannya kedalam celana jeans Luhan. Setelah tadi sempat ia buka pengait ikat pinggang dicelana tersebut. Menyelinap masuk lalu kedalaman pria cantiknya dan berakhir digundukan milik Luhan yang juga sudah ereksi itu. Dikocoknya begitu cepat sampai Luhan kembali memekik dan ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Ugghh...ah...ah...Se-Sehunnghh..." Luhan mendesah lucu sambil menyandarkan kepala lemasnya dipundak Sehun.

Sementara Sehun mengambil star dipipi sebelah Luhan, mengecupnya lalu menghisap kulit pipi itu seperti ia sedang menghisap sedotan dicup bubble tea yang sering ia beli. Satu tangan berlabu dipenis Luhan, Sehun rasa tak cukup dari arah belakang ia gunakan tangannya yang bebas masuk pula kini dibokong kenyal kekasihnya itu.

Meremas salah satunya kuat sebelum menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara belahan bokong itu. Hingga ia menemukan kerutan yang selama ini ia sukai. Yah kerutan pada lubang sempit itu. Tak ragu ia masukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Akh-Sehunnn..." Luhan menjerit kejut bukan menjadi penghalang bagi Sehun, yang mana ia menambahkan satu lagi jarinya disana.

"Ugghh...Sehunnhh aku akannghhh..."

"Oho!, aku mendapatkannya sayang" seru Sehun kesenangan, Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput klimaksnya tapi Sehun malah menundanya.

Kocokan dipenisnya itu berhenti, yang mana kini Sehun sibuk meralih melepaskan celananya sendiri. Setelah mengeluarkan dua jarinya dilubang Luhan, Sehun benar menuruni celananya sendiri. Luhan menolehnya kebelakang dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Sehuunn..." rengeknya malah.

"Sayang turunkan celanamu cepat!" Sehun memerintah.

Karena mengerti maka Luhan akhirnya menurunkan celananya pula sampai bawah dan jatuh dilantai. Setelah itu memandang Sehun yang sudah memegang penis ereksinya sesekali memijitnya sampai precumnya sedikit keluar.

"Bungkukan sedikit tubuhmu sayang, aku akan masuk!"

"T-tapi bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita Sehun?"

"Tenang saja tidak akan ada yang melihat, oh ayolah sayang sebentar saja..."

Sedikit takut akan ada yang memergoki mereka bercinta saat ini, tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa menahan gairahnya bahkan tadi ia sudah ingin klimaks jika Sehun tak menundanya. Lantas ia bungkukan sedikit tubuhnya kedepan sesuai dengan perintah Sehun. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan didinding ruangan itu. Bersiap menerima sodokan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun pun sudah memegang kedua sisi dipinggang Luhan sambil mengarahkan penis ereksinya tepat didepan pintu masuk kelubang berkedut itu.

 _ **Sret**_

 _ **Jleb**_

"Nnggkhh-Sakitt..." rengut Luhan begitu merasakan penis besar Sehun perlahan memasukinya. Sementara kekasih tampannya itu berkerut alis merasakan sensasi nikmat dari kerutan dinding lubang Luhan yang baru saja ia masuki itu.

Saat sudah keseluruhan masuk sejenak Sehun terdiam untuk menyesuaikan Luhan. Sebelum pria cantiknya bertoleh kebelakang memandangnya begitu sayu.

"Sehun bergerak! Cepat selesaikan ini!" Luhan meminta lucu dan ia malah terkekeh puas.

"Okay, aku bekerja sekarang sayang..."

* * *

.

.

.

"Angghhh...ah...ah...Se-Sehun lebihh cepat ahh..."

"Y-yess babyyhh...ahh..."

Masuk-keluar walau hanya gerakan itu yang Sehun focuskan tapi rasa nikmatnya tak akan tergantikan. Ia merunduk kepala melihat dimana cepatnya ia gerakan pinggulnya itu, menyodok lubang kebanggaan milik Luhan itu tanpa jeda sedikit pun.

Sementara yang ia genjot terkulai lemas pada dinding ruangan yang menjadi saksi percintaan panas mereka. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada ditempat umum, ruang ganti di toko besar yang mungkin banyak orang-orang diluar sana bisa mendengar suara desahan keduanya.

Tapi siapa yang perduli, toh mereka masih ditempat tertutup didalam ruang ganti tersebut. Walau didengar belum tentu mereka bisa melihat pergulatan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ahh...hhnngghh-Sehunnhh...aku mauu-Ahh!"

"T-tunggu aku sss-sayang ah..."

Sehun bisa rasakan penis Luhan digenggamannya berkedut hebat, lantai ia sengaja mengocoknya lambat untuk memperlambat cairan itu keluar, sedangkan sodokannya menjadi-jadi membuat tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak hebat.

Ia beralih merunduk pula meraih punggung putih menggiur didepannya, lalu mencumbunya sampai dipenuhi oleh kissmarknya sendiri.

"Aangghh...ahh...ah...Se-Hun aku ke-kelua-AHhh!"

Luhan baru saja menyemburkan cairannya begitu orgasmenya menjemput. Ia langsung melemas bukan main dan akan rubuh kebawah jika saja Sehun tak menahan tubuhnya.

"Oh tidak, sebentar sayang aku belum keluar!" Sehun memerintahnya, memaksa agar tubuh Luhan kembali pada posisi awal. Setelah itu ia kembali menggenjot Luhan kini lebih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aahh...a-akuhh lelahh...Se-hunnghhh..."

"Sebentar lagi sayangghh..."

 _ **Plop**_

 _ **Plop**_

"Aaahh...angghhh..."

Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dari belakang, menciumnya penuh hasrat sampai berbagi saliva dengan kekasih cantiknya itu. Luhan yang kualahan namun tetap membalas setiap lumatan dan hisapan dari Sehun dibibir juga lidahnya. Bergulat lidah hingga lagi entah saliva siapa terjun mengalir membasahi dagu sampai keleher Luhan.

Luhan pun sedikit tersentak merasa penis Sehun mulai berkedut dan semakin membesar, bahkan sempat merasakan urat-urat menonjol dari penis itu bergesekan langsung dengan dinding lubangnya.

 **Ccpppkk...ccpkkkpppkk**...

"Engghhh...mmpphh..."

Beraduan mulut mereka tak hentinya, sebelum Luhan menjauhkan kembali wajahnya penuh keringat. Dan Sehun beralih pada tengkukannya disana. Maka setelah itu dengan beberapa kali sodokan Sehun menembakan spermanya tepat keseluruh sisi yang kosong dilubang kekasihnya itu, bahkan tak sanggup menampungnya dan meluncur keluar membasahi paha dalam Luhan. Luhan pun juga kembali klimaks yang kedua kalinya, hal itu dibuatnya semakin kelelahan.

Keduanya terengah kacau bersahutan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sehun pun menegakan tubuh Luhan untuk ia peluk erat, sungguh percintaan mereka kali ini terasa lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Ingat bukan jika mereka masih ditempat umum?

"Se-hunn..."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bisa ereksi seperti ini?" Luhan bertanya karena memang itu yang ingin ia pertanyakan. Karena bagaimana pun juga mereka berada luar bukan di apartement mereka.

Sehun menarik bibirnya keatas tersenyum konyol baru sadar jika gegara satu hal yang membuatnya jadi ereksi mendadak. Dan ia bisa yakini jika Luhan tau kekasihnya akan marah padanya. Tapi ini bukan salahnya bukan?

Ia merogok kantung celananya mengambil sesuatu disana, lalu memperlihatkan kepada Luhan.

"Ini."

"Uh? Apa?"

Ia berikan ponselnya pada Luhan, lalu menyentuh layar ponselnya sampai sebuah video terputar dan kembali menampilkan apa yang sempat Sehun tonton disana.

Awalnya Luhan tak mengerti sebelum ia melihat jelas video apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat itu. Saat itu pipinya terasa memanas bukan karena merona, tapi merasa marah saat melihat video tersebut. Ia beralih pada Sehun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan aku, salahkan Kai! Yah dia yang mengirimiku video ini..." merasa tau maksud kekasihnya Sehun berelak dari tuduhan apa pun itu.

"Lalu kau ereksi karena ini?"

Mengangguk pasrah lalu menyengir kuda karena kembali ditanyai, saat itu Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh sahabatnya itu setelah pulang dari sini.

Dan juga berterima kasih karena ulah sahabat hitamnya itu Sehun mendapatkan jatahnya lebih awal.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Fin**

XD

Iseng sumpah gegara waktu sempet nemenin kakak yang lagi mau belanja dimall, trus disuruh nunggu dikursi dekat ruang ganti, yaudah entah dapat hidayah dari mana otak saya malah jadi mikirin hunhan yg lagi nc-an diruang ganti waks XD

Jadilah ff nista ini :D

Sorry kalo ada typonya yeh, maklum typo selalu jadi bonus diff saya XD


End file.
